An Old Friend
by PJOFanatic101
Summary: Before Harry went to Hogwarts, he was saved from Dudley by a girl who had a crush on him and they became good friends, but she moved away, leaving him. What will he do when she comes to Hogwarts during Harry's 5th year as a transfer student? Will he respond to her affections or deny them? And how will Ginny, who still really likes him, respond to this new girl? Language warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys, got another story I hope you all will like!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Jessica Watson.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey Potter!" Harry heard a voice yell as he was on the swings at the park. Harry turned and gulped as he saw Dudley and his gang strutting up to him. He jumped off the swings and started to run away from them, but apparently Dudley had some pretty fast members in his gang. They caught him, shoving the boy to the ground, the tanbark digging into his hands. The bigger boy walked up to Harry, smirking. "Not as fast as you think you are, huh Potter?" Dudley laughed, noticing a stick on the ground and picking it up. "Say, this looks like the perfect stick to beat you up with," he observed. Harry immediately curled up into a ball to protect himself as Dudley swung at him, the stick cracking against Harry's back. The pain shot up his spine as Harry grimaced.

From behind a tree, Jessica Watson, the same age as Harry, watched Dudley beat him up. She had been crushing on Harry for a month now and couldn't bear to see him get hurt, but Dudley was a big guy and she didn't want to deal with that. As she watched some of Dudley's friends kick him and cause him pain, she decided that she HAD to step in. She jogged over, telling herself that they wouldn't hit a girl.

Dudley raised the stick again to give Harry another blow. "STOP!" Jessica bellowed, shoving her way to Harry and standing over him protectively. Dudley looked at her in shock as did his friends. Harry looked up in confusion. "Don't hit him anymore!" The short girl yelled at Harry's cousin, who had no idea what to do. Dudley finally recovered from the shock and glared at the girl.

"Why? He deserves it." Dudley growled.

Jessica looked at him. "Really? Then tell me what Harry did to deserve this?"

Dudley grumbled some words that she couldn't interpret. "He just does, okay?" Dudley muttered.

Jessica scowled. "No, it's not okay. You need a better reason than that. Go away, no one wants you here," she told Dudley firmly.

He didn't leave, but when one of his friends pulled back a fist to punch her, Dudley pushed him down. "No, we don't hit girls no matter how stupid they are," he snarled, before storming away. Jessica breathed a sigh of relief and turned to help Harry up. He looked at her in awe.

"Wow, you were really brave," he said admiringly.

She blushed and looked down at her feet. "It was nothing, I just don't like bullies," she looked back up at him. His beautiful emerald eyes were sparkling as he looked at her.

"Well, thank you," he held out his hand. "I'm Harry Potter."

She reached out and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Harry," she said, even though she already knew him. "I'm Jessica Watson." From then on, Harry and Jessica became great friends and always hung out together from playing at the park together to sharing an ice cream sundae at the local ice cream parlor. Six months after Jessica saved him from Dudley, she told him some bad news while they are hanging out.

"Harry?" Jessica asked as they are laying down, cloud gazing.

"Yeah?" Harry replied, keeping his eyes on the sky.

"We're really good friends, right?" she questioned.

"Of course we are!" Harry sat up and turned to look at her. She did the same, but looked at the grass they were sitting on instead of him. "Jessica? It there...something that's bothering you?" Harry asked, worried. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Harry panicked, not knowing what was making her cry. Maybe it was him. Or Dudley. He scowled. If Dudley had done something to her, he better sleep with one eye open.

"Harry, I'm moving!" Jessica cried out, some tears dripping down her face. She hated to leave her friend and crush. Harry looked at her in shock and sadness. She was leaving? He felt his heart become heavy.

"Where to?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry," she leaned forward to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes before pulling away. "I'm leaving tomorrow, so this will be our goodbye," Jessica told him.

"You're leaving tomorrow? Why did you wait this long to tell me?" Harry asked, hurt.

Jessica sighed, looking away from him. "I tried to tell you. I did, but I just couldn't," she checked her watch. "Shoot, I have to go. I'm sure I'll see you soon," she stood up and walked away. Harry just looked after her, his heart pounding and hurting in his chest.

* * *

Five years later

Harry was sitting with his friends at the Great Feast, ready to begin his fifth year. "I still don't know why Lupin doesn't come back as a teacher. I mean, everyone liked him. Except maybe Malfoy and the Slytherins, but who bloody cares what they think?" Ron was saying before the feast started. Dumbledore called the students attention and everyone stopped talking, looking over at the headmaster.

"I would like to introduce a transfer student who will be starting her fifth year. Her name is Jessica Watson and she will be Sorted first." Dumbledore beckoned a girl forward. She had long brown hair and bright blue eyes. Harry frowned. He recognized her. Why did she look so familiar? He couldn't put his finger on it, so he just shrugged. Ron leaned forward and hissed, "She's a looker, right Harry?" He just nodded, still wondering where he knew her from. Ginny, overhearing Ron, turned to frown at him and seeing Harry nod, began to feel a little jealous.

Jessica sat on the stool as the Hat was placed on her. It took a very short time for the Sorting Hat to come to the decision. "GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted and Jessica smiled, getting up and going to the Gyffindor table. Harry clapped along with the rest of his friends and Jessica noticed him, a look of shock passing across her face, but Harry had gone back to talking to his friends and didn't notice her.

* * *

 **Okay guys, tell me how that was. It's a work in progress, but hopefully interesting enough.**

 **-PJOFanatic101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, back with another update. Christmas break ends in a week, so I might not update for a little while because school does come first. Thanks for understanding.**

 **Disclaimer: HP...not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Harry was in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Ron's snores could be heard from miles away, but Harry could barely hear them. His thoughts were about that transfer girl. How did he know her? Why did he recognize her? Maybe she was one of Dudley's girlfriends. For some reason, he doubted that a lot. Wait...Dudley...Jessica...park...saved him...ice cream... friends...moving away. He remembered why he recognized the transfer! She was the one who saved him from Dudley. Who broke his heart when she moved away.

He had thought she was a Muggle, but apparently not. He shrugged, finally relieved to get that off of his shoulders. He closed his eyes, going to sleep.

"Harry!" A voice jolted him awake. He groaned, opening his eyes. Ron had his head extremely close to Harry as he was trying to wake his best friend. Harry jumped, but Ron backed away before they clashed heads.

"Why'd you wake me up so early?" Harry yawned, stretching.

He glanced at Ron who looked a little surprised. "Early? Mate, it isn't even close to early. We have about seven minutes until class starts," Ron pulled Harry out of bed, who was suddenly looking more alert.

"What? Five minutes. Bloody hell, Ron!" Harry hurried to pull on his robes and his shoes.

When he was done, he headed to the bathroom, but Ron pushed him away. "We don't have time for that. We've gotta go," he said as he hurried Harry out the door and to their first class, Transfiguration. Arriving a little early, but tired from the running, they sat in their seats. "So, what do you think of the new student?" Ron asked slyly. "You looked like you were thinking pretty hard when Dumbledore introduced her. I bet you're hoping there's going to be a ball or something, right?" He told Harry jokingly.

Harry just looked at him, a little confused. "Er...no...I don't like the transfer like that, Ron. It's just that she looked familiar to me and-" he cut himself off because Jessica had walked into the class. Ron, who had no idea why Harry had stopped talking, turned around to follow his friend's gaze. He spotted Jessica and spun back around to give Harry a mischievous smile. Harry just shook his head. "No mate, not like that. I don't like her like that. She just saved me from Dudley. That's all."

"Dudley? What does your cousin have to do with all of this?" Ron questioned, but Harry couldn't answer since Professor McGonagall had started talking. Throughout the class, Harry watched Jessica to see how well she could perform magic. He watched in astonishment as she turned her rat into a quill easily. Ron glanced over only to see his friend staring at Jessica again. Ron shook his head in amusement. Harry must really like that girl to be staring at her multiple times. The said boy was watching McGonagall praise his old friend. _How could she do that so perfectly while not being at Hogwarts? Her mum must've taught her,_ Harry thought. Jessica felt a heavy gaze on her and turned to see Harry staring right at her.

She blushed, looking down at her transfigured quill. He had noticed her and was staring at her. Maybe that meant that he remembered her and she might have a chance of dating him. After class ended, Harry was walking side by side with Ron, having a conversation about Quidditch, when an arm was flung over his shoulder. He jumped, turning to see long red hair that could only belong to a certain Weasley. "Hello Ginny, how're your classes going so far?" Harry asked politely.

Ginny looked at him, rolling her eyes. "Well, I've only had one so far and that's been enough for me," she muttered. Harry frowned and looked at her questioningly. "Well, my first class is Divination," Ginny started and Ron made gagging sounds. "Yeah, basically. Anyway, Trelawney was going on and on about seers and teacups and future and she mentioned you, Harry." Ginny informed them.

Harry and Ron exchanged horrified glances. "Bloody hell, what for?" Ron asked.

Ginny shrugged. "Dunno. She was talking quite a bit about how you saw The Grim in your teacup, third year."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh, that. Don't worry about it. She's making up lies just to make sure no one falls asleep in her class." Harry replied, smirking. Ginny giggled. Behind them, Jessica was watching Ginny like a hawk. _Who was that mysterious girl talking to Harry? It couldn't be his girlfriend, could it? She looked a lot like that redhead boy Harry was always hanging out with,_ she thought. _Maybe those two are siblings and Harry and that girl are just friends too._

Jessica looked at Harry and then at Ginny. _That girl is quite pretty and Harry is very dashing. The girl must have a crush on Harry. Who doesn't? And Harry seems to really like that girl. He seemed to have forgotten all about me. We were best friends and now he's gotten himself a whole lot of new friends. How could he do this to me?_

"Well, your next class should be a bit better. What do you have next?" Harry asked his female companion.

"Potions with Snape," Ginny mumbled.

Ron laughed while Harry patted her on the back in sympathy. "Well, hopefully he won't be such an uptight ass." Harry grinned, winking at her.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, skeptical. "Right, Snape will stop being an uptight ass when you stop being famous," she teased, heading off towards the dungeon.

Harry and Ron continued walking. "Uptight ass, good one," Ron chortled. Jessica narrowed her eyes as she watched Ginny walk away. _Harry Potter WILL be mine,_ she thought, stalking off.

* * *

 **Okay, I know I made Jessica seem a little controlling, but as an OC she has to have a nice side and a bad side, right? She can't be all perfect and goody-two shoes because she'll just turn into a Mary-Sue. Anyway, please review, favorite and follow! Hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **-PJOFanatic101**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry groaned as he headed to his last class of the day...Defense Against the Dark Arts. He hated Umbridge with a passion. She hardly taught them anything. He dragged himself into the classroom and sat down at his desk, frowning. Ron wasn't in this class with him, but Hermione was. She was already sitting down with a textbook in front of her, of course. Harry watched his friend as she flipped through the book, fully immersed in whatever she was reading. He glanced around the room in pure boredom. _This used to be the best class,_ Harry thought grumpily. _Now it's the worst class, tied with Potions. It may even be worse than Potions._

Suddenly, Umbridge stood up. "Hem hem," she coughed. No one payed her any attention. Harry grinned a little at the look of annoyance on her toad face. "Hem hem!" she said loudly. Everyone stopped talking and gave her their attention. She smiled sweetly at them. "Good morning class," she said. All the kids looked at each other before responding. "Today, we will be reading _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_. Then you will write a two page response on what you have learned about defending yourself. This is due tomorrow." Umbridge smirked as all the students groaned. "Now now, we'll have none of that. Take out your textbooks." Umbridge ordered.

Harry opened his textbook to the first page and started reading. He was halfway through the second paragraph when the words starting blurring together and he had trouble focusing. He closed his eyes, hoping that it would help. He smiled a little, feeling really relaxed. Suddenly a hand poked him in the side. He jolted up and realized that he had fallen asleep and the class was on a different topic. He smiled gratefully at his classmate who had woken him up. _Thank goodness Umbridge hadn't caught him. That would have been terrible,_ he thought. "Does anyone know why it is important to protect ourselves?" Umbridge asked. Hermione's hand shot up into the air. "Yes Miss. Granger?"

"It's important to protect ourselves so that we all will have a better chance at stopping You-Know-Who," Hermione began, but stopped as the teacher interrupted her.

"I'm sorry Miss. Granger, but You-Know-Who is not here," the toad lady simpered.

Hermione blinked, looking a bit confused, like she didn't know what to say. "Er, yeah, I know. If You-Know-Who was here, I'd suppose that Professor Dumbledore would be ushering us out of Hogwarts, but what I-" Hermione was once again interrupted by Umbridge.

"No Miss. Granger, you misunderstood me. I meant that You-Know-Who has not come back. He is not here in this world, he is dead." Umbridge snapped. Hermione looked taken aback. Fury started to bubble in Harry's chest, but he tried to push it down.

"Professor Umbridge, You-Know-Who _is_ back. Harry saw him," Hermione regarded Harry before turning back to the teacher.

"Miss. Granger," Umbridge said through gritted teeth. "You-Know-Who is NOT HERE. Mr. Potter is a liar."

Harry clenched his fists tightly. He was NOT a liar. He had seen Wormtail revive Voldemort with his own eyes. Voldemort had walked up to him and spoken to him. Voldemort WAS here. He looked around at everyone's faces, pale and anxious. Any one of these students could be killed by Voldemort at any second. That made Harry beyond angry. People like Umbridge refusing to accept that Voldemort was really back were the reason why Voldemort wasn't worried about killing people. He stood up and looked at her defiantly. Hermione saw him stand up and shook her head, trying to get him to sit back down, but he wouldn't. "I am not a liar. I saw Voldemort that night at the cemetery. He's back whether you like it or not." Harry growled.

Umbridge narrowed her eyes at him. "Do not say his name, Mr. Potter."

Harry raised an eyebrow mockingly. "Oh yeah? Why not? Are you afraid that I'm going to summon him or something? Are you afraid of a name?"

"Mr. Potter, I will only warn you once more."

"Warn me? About what? Saying Voldemort? Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort." Harry glared at her, his whole body shaking. Innocent people are dying because none of the bloody people in the Ministry of Magic believed him.

"Detention, Mr. Potter. This whole week at 7:00." Umbridge huffed. Harry sat down, still mad, but feeling satisfied.

After class, everyone came up to him, smiling with glee. "Good job mate. You really showed her." Dean Thomas slapped Harry on the back.

"That was pretty brave Harry," Neville said, looking at Harry in wonder. "How did you do it?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno. She just made me really mad."

Hermione came up to him next. "Harry, you really shouldn't have done that. You've got detention for the whole week now," she said disapprovingly.

He smirked. "It was well worth it, I reckon."

Ron came running up to them. "Is it true Harry? Did you really have a fight with Umbridge?" the redhead asked eagerly. Harry nodded and Ron burst out laughing. "Good job mate. She deserves it. That bloody woman," he patted Harry on the shoulder. Hermione sighed in exasperation at both of the boys.

"Well, good luck with your detention in an hour." Hermione said, leaving to the library.

Ginny joined the boys as she too had heard about what had happened. "Oh man, I wish I had been there. The look on Umbridge's face would've been priceless." Ginny laughed, but immediately stopped when Jessica walked up to them and tapped Harry on the shoulder.

He turned around and smiled at her. "Oh, hello Jessica," he said politely.

"Hello Harry. I heard about what you said to that Umbridge woman. The whole school is buzzing about it. That was quite brave of you." Jessica looked down at her feet, her cheeks becoming a little red.

"Oh thank you. Yeah, she deserved it," Harry laughed.

Ron came up to him, swinging an arm around his friend's shoulder. "You should get used to Harry talking back to teachers. He does it all the time to every teacher. Especially the ones that he hates like Snape and Umbridge." Ron informed Jessica, who looked surprised.

"But can't they expel you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I suppose they could, but they never do." Harry realized, wondering why that was. _Probably because of that stupid prophecy,_ Harry thought bitterly.

"Oh, well, I better go. And you've got to get ready for that detention." Jessica grinned as Harry groaned.

"Right, well, Ginny and I are heading up to the common room. Best of luck, mate." Ron pushed Harry playfully.

"Bye Harry." Ginny said quietly, giving the retreating back of Jessica a cold glare.

"See you guys around," Harry muttered, heading to Umbridge's office. He got there as quickly as he could, opening the door.

Umbridge was at her desk and she looked up. "Oh, come in Mr. Potter. You're early."

"I wanted to get this over with." Harry grumbled to himself as he sat at the desk that she gestured to.

"I'm having you write lines," Umbridge informed him and Harry looked at her in shock. Write lines? That was it? Umbridge set a piece of parchment in front of him as he reached down to get a quill. "No Mr. Potter, I will be having you use on of my quills," she handed him a quill that looked really pointy and sharp. More sharp than most quills Harry had ever seen. "I want you to write: I must not tell lies." Umbridge told him.

Harry poised the quill before realizing something. "Er, Professor. You haven't given me any ink."

Umbridge just leered at him. "You don't need ink for this quill, Mr. Potter. It's magical." Harry looked doubtful, but wrote what Umbridge had told him. The ink was a shimmering red color. _That's weird. Most ink is black_ , Harry thought. Just then, pain shot through his hand as it spasmed. He watched in horror as words cut into his skin. He groaned, the pain getting worse and worse. It was like someone took a hot knife and was etching words into his skin. After the pain had faded, he squinted to see what was written. He paled as he read the words: I must not tell lies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I've been so late guys, but school has started up again. :/**

* * *

Chapter 4

After detention with Umbridge was finished and Harry's hand looked like it had been burnt several times, he headed back up to the common room. He held his hand, cursing and wincing. His eyes scanned over the words etched over and over and over in his skin. He told the password to the Fat Lady and entered the room, being sure to hide his injured hand. Ron was slouched over a text book while Hermione was curled up, reading. Harry immediately went over to Ron, who looked about ready to throw the book across the room. "Hey mate, what're you doing?" Harry asked pleasantly.

Ron glanced up at his friend. "Just studying for the bloody Transfiguration test that McGonagall gave us," Ron grumbled.

Harry smirked. "Oh really? Huh, weird. She didn't give US any test," he said in triumph.

Ron sat there for a moment as if he was thinking of a good comeback. "Well, we're ahead of you, so ha!" Ron gloated and Harry just raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Ron, that's not something to be proud of. You've got a class full of nerds since you're so ahead of us," Harry teased the redhead, who sulked and turned back to the textbook.

"Yeah, whatever...hey wait!" Ron spun around to look at Harry again. "How was your detention with Umbridge?"

Harry awkwardly focused his gaze on the floor. "Er...it was...fine."

"Fine?" Ron asked incredulously. "What do you mean, fine? She's a bloody monster!"

Hermione took her nose out of her book to glare at them. "Keep your voices down!" she hissed before turning back to the novel.

"So you just wrote lines? That's it?" Ron asked skeptically after Harry had told him.

Harry nodded. Technically it was true. He had written lines...that had been carved into his skin, but what Ron didn't know couldn't hurt him. "Yeah, that was it. It was boring and she was leering at me with her fat face, so it was kind of a punishment." Harry joked, but Ron still looked a little doubtful.

"Yeah, okay Harry, whatever." Ron turned back around to study, which he never really did.

Harry looked at Hermione who was glancing over at Ron with a strange look in her eyes. Harry grinned and spun around to see Jessica standing inches from him. He jumped back in surprise. "Oh, uh, hey Jessica," he adjusted his glasses.

"Hi Harry. How was your detention?" she asked him.

"Oh, it was fine. Umbridge just made me do a bunch of lines and such, you know? Really boring, but nothing painful." Harry cringed inwardly, silently begging Jessica not to bring up the last part of his sentence.

Jessica just looked confused, but nodded. "Er, okay Harry," she followed him as he sat on the couch. "So are you trying out for Quidditch? Everyone's been telling me that you're a really good Seeker," she pointed out.

Harry shifted uncomfortably since Jessica was sitting so close to him. "Erm, yeah, I probably should. I think Angelina's the captain, so that'll be good," he nodded.

"Oh, do you think that I should join Quidditch?" Jessica questioned.

"Are you any good at Quidditch?" Harry asked.

Jessica shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. I've been on a broom before, but only once," she admitted.

"Then you probably shouldn't be on the team this year. Maybe I could help you practice?" Harry offered and saw Jessica's face light up.

"Really? That would be great!" she smiled warmly at him, but he was distracted by the portrait door opening and another Weasley entering the room.

"Hold on a second, I have to go ask Ginny something." Harry told Jessica and hopped off the couch, heading towards Ginny.

Ginny saw her crush heading towards her and she gave him a small smile. "Hi Harry," she greeted.

"Hi Ginny. Jessica and I were talking about Quidditch and that remind me, are you going to try out for the team? I remember you liking Quidditch." Harry asked her. Ginny could hardly jump for joy that Harry remembered her talking about Quidditch. He had been talking to Jessica about Quidditch? Ginny bet that Jessica had no skill on a broom. "Er...Ginny?" Harry asked and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh, maybe. We'll see. Who's captain?" she asked.

"Angelina Johnson," he answered and Ginny shrugged.

"I dunno. I'll think about it," she told him as she started to walk to the girls dormitory.

"You're really talented on a broom," Harry called after her, desperate for her to join since he had seen her skill. There was no way that he could stand losing to Malfoy. Ginny blushed at his compliment, but since she faced away from him, Harry didn't see it.

"Like I said Harry, I'll think about it," she turned and smiled before climbing up the stairs. Harry sighed and walked back to the couch, slumping onto it. Jessica, who had watched the whole exchange with narrowed eyes, looked at him.

"So, when is my first lesson?" she asked brightly.


End file.
